


Filling the hole

by DoctorMagenta



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, F/M, Femdom, Past Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Slight humiliation kink, Telepathy, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMagenta/pseuds/DoctorMagenta
Summary: Emma is not above picking up what Xavier didn't want, and Erik might have a thing for telepaths.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Erik Lehnsherr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: X-Men Kink Meme 2020





	Filling the hole

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XMen_Kink_Meme_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XMen_Kink_Meme_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  "He left a bit of a gap in my life, if I'm to be honest. I was rather hoping you would fill it."  
> Emma gladly accepts Erik's offer to fill his hole (in life).
> 
> Beta read by wonderful [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame), thank you!

It was beyond Emma’s comprehension how Xavier could possibly let go of this sweet thing. When Magneto appeared in her cell wearing Sebastian’s helmet, she thought he’d be the same and she was fine with that. She had worked with Shaw, she’ll work with Lehnsherr all right. But then, in one of Hellfire’s luxurious safehouses Magneto immediately took off the helmet and it wasn’t what she expected, she was rather guessing he would be sleeping with the thing on his head. Then Emma learned about his wonderful approach to the matter of telepathy, and it was quite the epiphany. Emma eyed her new leader curiously, when he explained in a no nonsense way what the Brotherhood was going to be like, and what they need her particular skills for. The whole time his mind was orderly and guarded even though not enough to keep her out if she really wanted in, but she decided to do him a courtesy and keep away this time. They were friends now. Acquaintances. Or whatever.

It paid off later, when she had him in her bed, splayed with his ass up, and writhing as she fingered him leisurely. His mind was screaming pleasure even though she had barely even started and she felt almost overwhelmed with how bad he needed that fucking. Besides it was a pretty, firm ass and she liked those the most.

“Your pretty little hole was really in need of filling,” she crooned. “That Xavier boy leave you used to this, sugar?”

“Don’t ruin this for me.”

Erik was panting, back gleaming with sweat, but apparently he still had some bravado in him. That wouldn’t do, besides Emma wasn’t accustomed to people blaming her for ruining things in the bedroom. Unless it was about ruining her bed partners, but that was rarely worded as a complaint. She flicked her fingers decisively over his prostate and was rewarded with a delicious full-body shiver.

“He surely did, you’re so loose for me already.”

“Emma-“

Before he could say anything more, she withdrew her hand and then slipped three fingers in, not too gentle so there was a sting of pain and she liked how he revealed in this. Erik could protest all he wanted, but there was no hiding from the way his mind was all lighting up with this dirty talk, how deep down he wanted even more. It was a surprise, how willing he was to go face down on the mattress, but a nice one and Emma deserved all the nice surprises in the world.

“My fingers won’t be enough for you, will they?”

He didn’t even try to deny it, just rose on his forearms and cast a quick glance around the room.

“Do you have any-“

“Sorry, honey. Never needed it before.”

He flopped back onto the bed, and she could hear his very clear thought of, “we should have gone to my room instead”, along with the content of his bedside drawer. That was really interesting and something she wanted to explore, but right now she would care of her boy without any props.

“But don’t worry, I have some tricks on my own.”

She was very careful not to leak her intentions – this surprise you could only pull off once, so it would be a pity if it failed now. Emma kept going for a while and she chose the precise moment when Erik started to relax, and changed her hand into diamond. It was well worth it, just because he nearly sprang out of bed in a futile attempt at squirming away.

“That’s fucking cold!”

She couldn’t help a short laugh at this burst of outrage. As agitated as he could seem, Erik was clenching tight around her hardened fingers and when the first shock passed, also fucking himself back into them.

“Yes, and you like it,” she said without remorse. “Cold and hard.”

She could tell that the discomfort of this was just what he wanted. He was stuffed full with her fingers, hole stretched thin, and the additional sensation of cool, resisting surface was drawing him mad. Unlike flesh, her fingers now were not giving way under the clenching muscle, but unlike with any toy, he could feel them moving and finding his prostate time after time. Erik was trembling now, and each exhale ended with a quiet moan.

“You can change only parts of yourself? he asked. “That’s, ahh- good to know.”

Still too coherent though.

“You know what else I can do?”

“A lot of clever things, I’m sure.”

Emma leaned over him, her hand never stopping the slow rhythm she set at the beginning, and she breathed just over his ear.

“I can use another finger.”

Now Erik actually moaned with eyes shut tight.

“Yesss. Yes, do that.”

This was going to be such fun. She changed back to flesh – Erik growled his displeasure – and withdrew her hand just to coat her little finger in lube. As short time as it took her, Erik was already a needy puddle on her bedclothes, his hole glistening with lube and fluttering open and closed helplessly. She couldn’t possibly let him wait more, no matter how pretty a picture he was making, wrecked and wanton like that. He needed to know that.

“So desperate for me already? You look so nice.”

He swore when Emma projected her view straight to his mind. In response he angled his pelvis even more, granting her even fuller access, and rubbing his dick on the sheets in the meantime. The last one wasn’t really conscious and another violent shudder ran through his body.

“Are you waiting for a special invitation?”

“I wasn’t, but if you insist...”

Encouragingly she ran a thumb over his anus and Erik choked around a whimper.

“Emma, would you, ah- be so kind and- put your fingers in me? Now?”

“Oh, if you insist...”

Despite all the teasing, she didn’t want to actually hurt him, and not just because she was going to do this again. She went with four fingers more slowly than before, even if Erik’s mind was shouting at her to hurry up. However eager he was, his body had trouble relaxing, he was panting through clenched teeth and holding the covers with a death grip. Emma could help him relax with telepathy, but she knew he wouldn’t appreciate that, so they were going to do it the slow, traditional method. That was more fun anyway. She watched as his hole stretched around her fingers obscenely and more with each one of her shallow thrusts up to the point when her knuckles were pressed right against the tight ring of muscle guarding the entrance. She could make him scream now, and he would like it, but they’d have time for this too. Now she was just making sure he’ll be back for more soon.

She sneaked her free hand underneath him to play with a cock that softened a bit, but was still leaking deliciously. With slow motions she spread the precome over his dick and balls, massaging them lightly, while she waited for him to relax. It didn’t take long either because she was doing it right or due to his envious will, but the cause didn’t really matter. She was wiggling her fingers slightly feeling up the resistance, and when the time was right, she shoved in one hard motion.

He did scream, no matter how hard he tried to muffle it by pressing his face into the mattress. His back muscles were flexing as he was taking each shallow, shaky breath, unintentionally shifting himself against both of Emma’s hands. He probably wasn’t even aware it was his doing, half out of his mind as he was. She could probably fit in her entire fist if she wanted – she wondered if Xavier ever did, or if he was giving this sweet little hole the most boring fucking, proper English boy as he was – but right now she had no patience for that. Erik’s wild pleasure reverberated through her thanks to the telepathy, and made her wet just thanks to sticking her hand into somebody else’s ass.

“You’re doing great, honey,” she crooned. “So good for me.”

She was meeting his minute shifts with increasingly bolder movements of her hand, feeling the tension melting away quickly. She didn’t like how quickly he was getting coherent again, and soon he was going to demand more.

“Come on... ‘m not going to break.”

Famous last words, but she wouldn’t say no to that. Without any warning she turned her whole hand into diamond, and listening to his continuous sobs and whimpers, she proceed to fuck him relentlessly. She was getting off on it hard but she’d be damned if it causes her to lose her mind first. Judging by the noises she was wrangling from him it wasn’t far away.

“Just look at you. Mighty Magneto fucked open, taking it like a champion. If people could see you now... you wouldn’t be so scary after all! Maybe we should use this as a new recruiting strategy, what do you think?”

Erik probably couldn’t even hear her through his own groans, but she was simultaneously projecting the words straight to his mind, and if anything it was only bringing him closer to the edge. Such a lovely kink he had. But Emma wasn’t really in a state to contemplate it much longer with those waves of pleasure rolling through her without a break. Air was thick and stifling and time seemed to flow differently. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise, but when Erik came she was caught unprepared and dragged along. For a long while she was seeing only white and wasn’t it the prettiest color in the world?

It took her some time to come back to herself. She held her telepathy close, too raw to bear touch of any other mind. Erik squirmed from oversensitivity when she withdrew fingers, and she was glad she was no longer in his mind. Their labored breaths were the only sounds in the room for a long while, finally Erik moved his head so he could see her with one eye, expression totally fucked out. Emma liked the sight of this.

“Do you need a hand...?”

Ahh, such a gentleman!

“Telepath, remember?” she asked.

He hummed in agreement and closed again the one visible eye, probably half dozing off. Emma slipped down next to him, completely exhausted in a nice way. Still she held her hands away from the covers.

“Ugh, disgusting,” she complained. “We’re going to be all sticky in a moment.”

Neither of them moved, but a dry cloth drifted to them dragged by the metal hook it was hanging on. Emma grabbed the thing from the air.

“Oh, that’s very useful.”

“Wait till you see the trick with paperclips.”

“That sounds promising.”

That was... honestly way less awkward than she feared. Erik didn’t seem to have any hangups about being fucked into the mattress by one of his subordinates and acted as normal as ever. Emma discovered that she surprisingly liked this whole arrangement and with sudden flow of goodwill she cleaned Erik too, after she finished with herself. He hummed appreciatively and burrowed into the blankets again. As a general rule Emma didn’t like having men in her bed longer than necessary, but this time she realized she didn’t really want to kick Erik out. Instead she got under covers and cuddled to his wonderfully broad back contentedly.

“Would you be so nice as to switch off the light? Thank you, sugar.”


End file.
